


A Hand To Hold

by fallencastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallencastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana visits Will and tries to persuade him that he isn't a monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand To Hold

"Are you scared of me?" Will asked Alana, hoping that she would say yes and leave him. All he wanted was for her to run. Run as far away from him as was physically possible. He was a monster and sooner or later he knew he was going to black out and hurt her, and he could never let that happen. Although it pained him, he needed to let her go.

"No." 

"What?" Will asked. He was too lost in thought to be paying attention any more.

"I said no. I'm not scared of you Will. Sure I'm not 100% comfortable being around you... But I'm not scared." Alana confirmed.

Will sighed and stepped closer to the bars, bowing his head slightly so that he wouldn't have to make eye contact. "You should run. You should walk out that door and not come back. I didn't kill anyone...but Alana...I'm still... unstable."

She closed the space between her and the cell, and if it wasn't for the bars separating them, her and Will would have been standing face to face. "You're not unstable," Alana whispered and reached through the bars and gently put her hand under his chin and lifted his face to hers. "Will, look at me." 

Will lifted his gaze and saw Alana's eyes glazed with an emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. Confusion? Anger? ... Love? 

"Why not?" Will queried, wanting to be able to understand why she wasn't running yet. Why instead of backing away from him she came even closer.

"You're not unstable. You're not broken either." Alana paused thinking about the right way to phrase this. "Being broken implies that something can't be repaired. There's just something so final about it." She stepped back slightly so that he could see her face clearly. "But you're going to be... You are going to be repaired. So maybe you're just... Maybe you're just damaged."

Will walked back and sat down on the bed putting his head in his hands. She wasn't understanding him. He was broken. And although he may be alright at the moment, in a second he could be hallucinating. He looked up and saw Alana was still there. A part of him had hoped that she would have taken the opportunity of him not looking to walk away. But no. She was still there. "Alana I'm a monster."

"I don't believe that. I don't believe that the man in front of me is capable of being a monster. All I see is a frightened little boy," Alana assured him. She knew they were both fighting different battles. He was trying to persuade her that he was dangerous. She was trying to persuade him that he wasn't. 

"I'm not a child Alana".

"All I see is a little boy afraid of the dark and of the monsters that live in his nightmares," Alana continued, ignoring Will. "A little boy who is desperately hiding away in one small corner of his mind, refusing to let anyone come close because he is afraid that the monsters will escape. All I see is a frightened little boy looking for a hand to hold."

On hearing those words Will stood up and walked back towards her, and instinctively reached through the bars. Her hand closed around his and her face softened. "I'm going to get you out of here Will. I promise." 

Alana let go of Will's hand and turned to go. But before she could walk more than a few steps Will whispered something. Something so quiet that she wasn't quite sure that she had heard anything.

"Thank you."

Alana smiled and this time she did manage to walk away, leaving Will stood in his cell. But something had changed within him. Now the thought of being released didn't seem so distant. Maybe there was hope for him after all.


End file.
